


Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

by kittykatkait



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Harvey, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt Harvey, Jealousy, Protective Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatkait/pseuds/kittykatkait
Summary: Kathrine is the new local farmer. She’s a mess in all aspects as she falls in love with the town doctor a little to fast.
Relationships: Harvey & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon my loves! I decided to rewrite coffee and whiskey and give it a new name. At first I just wanted to delete it but I realized means a lot to me. Instead I decided to fix it the way I wanted it. The story isn’t completed yet but for now enjoy these new nicely written details. ❤️ As always: I love my beta UwUdelilahUwU

**Spring Year 2**

Today was a particularly slow day at the clinic, Maru was busy browsing her computer reading up on the latest tech news and Harvey sat in his office dreading the next two hours before they closed. Of course he was grateful that his patients weren’t sick, but he wouldn’t mind a walk-in from someone in Zuzu city during these slower days.

After a few minutes sulking in his office, Maru knocked on his office door to notify him that the newest local was here for a physical. 

He shot his head up from the desk as he desperately tried to cover the fact that he was asleep. 

“Sorry. Who?” Harvey asked, still dazzled from being awoken. 

Maru rolled her eyes. “Katherine, You know the one that brings you coffee?” 

“Of course!” he said, a bit  _ too _ eager. __

Katherine Bennett was the newest local. She was considered “new” but she had been in the valley for a little over a year now. Harvey noticed she has become close friends with many in the valley, including himself. 

Her hair was dirty blonde, it was wavy and long. Her eyes were dark green but noticeably smaller than the average person. Her nose was chiseled and had formed freckles from working in the sun. She was on the shorter side, around five three. Her body was curvy and she knew it. 

To say Harvey had a crush on the farmer would be an understatement. He thought she was lovely, but so did most of the town. It’s not often the valley received a new neighbor, not to mention how pleasant and outgoing she is to everyone she meets. Harvey took note that Alex and Sam have both tried to have a shot with her but apparently they had no luck. The only reason he knew was because being a doctor, the locals tend to tell him a lot more than he would  _ like _ to know. 

Harvey was also aware of her relationship with Shane being quite close. He hasn’t been able to forget her face the night she and Marnie drug him into the clinic when he had attempted to drink himself to death. That’s the night he  _ consequently  _ met Katherine. She was a mess, she was soaked head to toe and covered in mud from carrying Shane in the rain. She was sobbing and pleading for him to help Shane. Her words jumbled and her nerves all over the place, Maru had to take her into the other room in order to calm her down while Harvey stabilized Shane. He ended up recovering just fine and Harvey recommended therapy along with AA meetings but to this day Shane still drinks. It hasn’t gotten out of hand again but Harvey is always worried about him having another repeat.

After all of that passed she started to stop by the clinic with coffee for him and to chat. It was as if she knew that was the key to his heart. 

Only recently has Harvey felt comfortable enough to  **_enjoy_ ** the small talk with her. At first he was awkward, quiet and somewhat soft spoken, but the more and more she visited to chat with Maru he opened up too. The three of them often joke about how Lewis was always running frantically around town gossiping and worrying about what Joja would do next. 

But something about her was special, she often made it a point to ask how  _ he _ was, and how  _ he _ was doing. Not many people ask him that, not even Maru. 

Katherine is always smiling at him and she even giggles at his  _ lamest _ jokes. Which makes him turn into a puddle in front of her.

She loves coming to see him, bringing him coffee everyday you think would indicate a sign to him that she’s interested but Harvey is unfortunately too dense or perhaps too stubborn to realize her crush on him.

“You okay doctor?” Maru asked softly as she noticed he had gone into deep thought.

“Yes! Of course! Go ahead and tell her I’ll be right out!” he replied getting up and straightening his green coat. 

Maru nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Harvey noticed his thoughts swirling he was excited to see her, but tried to stop himself from going too far. 

“ _ Why would she want someone like you? _ ”He thought to himself. “ _ It’s just coffee, she brings everyone in town their favorites from her farm. She talks to everyone, you aren’t special _ .”

He took a deep breath, He had to keep this strictly professional. She is part of the community, he needs to make sure she stays healthy.

He walked out into the waiting room and called her name. 

“Katherine?” He called.

She turned her head from the magazine to his direction wearing a smile as always. She looked stunning, but as he had to remind himself before he had to keep this  **_professional_ ** . 

She had her hair tied into a braid, pieces falling out in the front. She was wearing a black T-shirt underneath some baggy overalls which she had paired with some casual slip on shoes. It was a simple look, but enough to make his heart race. 

He seemed to be stuck in a sort of a daze when she spoke back, snapping him out of it. 

“Hi Doctor Harvey! Sorry I didn’t bring any coffee today.” 

”That’s quite alright. Come on, follow me.” Harvey managed to spit out. 

He let her walk in first and found himself eyeing her curvature. But quickly tried to push away his unprofessional and downright dirty thoughts.

He needed to remind himself that she was his  _ patient _ . 

“So Ms. Bennett, you’re here for an annual physical, is that correct?” He asked with his genuine smile, mustache curled at the end of his lips. 

“Yes, you told me it was important to get checked out, so I listened to your advice. I don’t think you would have stopped asking me until I came in” She smiled. “I’m overdue.”

“Well at least someone around here listens to me.” he muttered under his breath as he turned to the sink to wash his hands. 

She giggled at his remark, causing his cheeks to flush. He turned around while drying his hands.

“Oh sorry, I-Uh shouldn’t have said that out loud.” he shrugged.

“I think it was funny, it’ll be our secret. I won’t tell Maru.” She whispered. 

As he smiled back at her she could feel herself looking into his soft brown eyes. They tended to be her weakness, Harvey had noticed but looked away thinking it was just some awkward eye contact. He was trying to avoid entertaining the idea of anything but a platonic relationship while she was just hoping he didn’t notice how much she was starring. 

He took his stethoscope off his neck and put the buds into his ears. 

“I’m going to start by listening to your breathing and heart rate.” He said reassuringly. “Could you please remove the buttons on your overalls so I can get underneath your shirt?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry. Of course, I should have worn something different.”

She blushed as she unhooked the buttons letting the overall straps fall.

“Nonsense, it’s alright.” He reassured as he carefully lifted her shirt up just enough so he could put the stethoscope against her apical pulse. As he moved it against her body he could feel goosebumps against his hand. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you my hands are cold.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” She said softly, it wasn’t his hands...it was  _ him.  _

He listened for a moment.

“Your pulse is high...” he expressed with a concerned tone, “Do medical offices make you nervous?”

“Uh, yes sometimes. I’m sorry” she mumbled, knowing well that it’s just  _ him _ that makes her nervous. 

“You don’t have to keep apologizing, it’s alright I’m here to help.” he smiled as he removed the cold metal from her skin. 

Harvey moved on and continued with taking her temperature, measuring her blood pressure, and testing her reflexes.

“You’re very Healthy” He said while writing down information on a clipboard. 

“That’s a relief.” She sighed. She found herself looking into his eyes again, She didn’t mean to, it just kept happening. He darted them away once again to her chart, he looked at if he was analyzing details so she stayed quiet for a few moments. 

“Okay, Looking at your chart, it indicates you said that your last pap smear was five years ago. I think you should consider getting one today.”

Keep in mind he wasn’t thinking anything sexual, he was just concerned for her health.

“Maybe not today.” she stuttered out knowing her panties were already soaked from just him touching her chest. Imagine if he was doing  _ that _ ? She shudders at the embarrassment. 

“Are you sexually active? If so we can test for any STI’s and STD’s. Plus it can help detect cervical cancer early on.” Harvey added meaning no harm. He was simply doing his job. 

“I am not currently but, I’d rather have a heads up before I have an exam...” she said turning red looking away. 

“That’s fine.” Harvey spoke while smiling. “No worries. Just let Maru know when you would like to come back and you can schedule an appointment.”

“Okay. Thank you.” She sighed out with somewhat relief.

“So it looks like we can just draw some blood for a basic assessment today and then you will be all finished.” Harvey added. 

She nodded and Harvey got out his supplies from the cabinets and brought them over on a tray next to her. 

He noticed she was a little nervous as he grabbed the tourniquet to tie around her arm.

“Are you afraid of needles?” He asked nicely while cleaning her arm with alcohol 

“Kind of. I don’t like it very much.” 

“I promise it’ll be quick.” He added with a smile of reassurance to her. 

“Alright just a little pinch” he warned. 

Before she knew it he had already removed the needle and had the tubes of blood. 

“That was fast.” Katherine grinned.

“A promise is a promise.” Harvey smirked as he removed his gloves and washed his hands once more. “And it looks like you're all set. I’ll have Maru check you out okay?” 

“Okay.” She grinned hopping down from the table 

“Oh wait Doctor.“ she says as he turns back around before they leave the room. 

“Yes?” He replied with another light smile

“Thanks for seeing me today...I know you’ve been telling me I need to come in.”

“No problem. I’m glad you did.” 

“I’ll still be around with your morning coffee, Maybe we can talk some more tomorrow?”

He blushed. “Please do. I enjoy your company.” 

“I enjoy yours too. See you tomorrow.” 

*****later that night*****

Needless to say that was the highlight of Harvey’s day and he hasn’t stopped thinking about it since. 

As he laid down in his bed he thought of how good she looked today, how she smiled and giggled at him. As if she wasn’t already nice enough to him, today topped it off. 

“Yoba. She’s  **perfect** ” he whispered to himself. “If only she liked me.”


End file.
